Russian Roulette
by JarFullOfKarkats
Summary: Dave is regular bounty hunter. YOu are honestly gonna hate me for this. JakeDave?...


**_You are honestly gonna hate me for this one._**

2 albino blondes sit at a round table with a pistol, about 10x10 shot. 6 rounds altogether, so 5 are empty. The male blonde squinted his eyes through his shades, and the female smirked. The females name is Rose, but her hunter name is Skull. She wore a tanktop and army pants and boots, and had cuts all over her arms. Her hair was short and looked like the hair stylist was blind.

The male is Dave, but his hunter name is Shot. He has bangs left side, evened out on the right. His clothes was a black wifebeater, and red un-zipped jacket. His pants were also black, and he had red converse. His shades were in good condition.

Rose loaded the first shot and spun it, clicking it in while it was still spinning. She place the gun in her mouth, and pulled the trigger. Nothing. 4 slots of life left. She slides the gun over to dave. He fits it comfortably, and pulls the trigger. Nothing. 3 empty slots and 1 full. He passes it back over to rose.

Without hesitation, she picks it up and places it to her forehead and pulls the trigger. Blood splatters all over dave and her body goes completely limp. Dave scoffs and takes the gun. Now time for his next victim. Jade, hunter name: Wolf. Long black hair, round glasses that are chipped with a green ripped t shirt. Long black skirt with brown flip flops.

As Dave gets in his jeep, he sees rose's gaurdian, aka, trainer. She wore a scarf that was stained with blood, that covered her breasts. Her skirt was long and ripped at the end and she slowly faded away. Rose is dead, so is she.

Dave lit his cigarette and began driving to the bar Jade was at. He took a few puffs and put it out in the ash box. Jade stood at the door of the car.

"Oh, Shot. Long time no see...But tonight, you die." She smirks and holds up her gold 5x7 shot, moving so Dave can get out. They both sit at the round table that jade had already set up.

"Looks like you got everything set up, Wolf. Speaking of wolves, do you know they have bugs and parasites?" Dave snickered.

"Shut your mouth before half of your jaw will be missing. Lets play." She spins the round and tucks it in.

"Lets go, flea ass." He lights another cigarette and watches her pass it to him. He raises an eyebrow.

"Youre first, fuckwit." She growls.

Dave shrugs and takes a firm grip of the gun and puts it against his head, and pulls the trigger. Nothing. She tsked, and takes the gun, putting it in her mouth and pulling the trigger.

Nothing. Except now, there is silence. She leans in and presses her lips against his. He breaks it and looks at her.

"Even know youre digusting, I can not stand how fuckin hot you are." Jade says.

"Yes but youre forgetting one thing."

"What?"

"I am seeking for a different person. " He holds up the pistol and shoots her directly in the head, making her brains go everywhere. He steps on his cigarette and walks back to his jeep, and there goes her gaurdian. He didnt get a good glance at what he looks like, but he was old time-y.

Dave starts the jeep, and checks his phone. It says: "New mission: Capture these 4 dangerous hunters." The first picture showed a blonde, Roxy, hunter name, Olive. The second was a black short haired female, Jane, Hunter name, Knife. Third was a blonde male, Dirk, hunter name,Toxic. The last was black haired male, Jake, hunter name, Double Pistols.

Roxy was smiling, drunkly. Jane had fear in her eyes. Dirk had a cool face on, and wasnt smiling. Jake was smirking, looking dangerous as fuck. But dave knew he could probably do it. He started the jeep and went to the weakest looking first., Jane. She was on the ground barely strong. Dave quickly got out and tied her in rope. He put her in the trunk.

Dave drove around, and spotting a working bar. He pulled in and got out of the jeep. When he entered, he spotted the female flirting with a bunch of other dudes. He stepped up to her.

"Well, arent you a cutie." She smiles.

"Come with me." Dave leads her outside, and pulls out his gun. "We can do this the easy way or hard. Trunk, now."

"The only way im getting in there is by force." She pulls out automatic machine gun and holds it to his gut. They both stand there for a moment before the blonde makes some space between them. She shoots, and Dave flashsteps behind her. She turns around, tangling herself in the rope he had ready.

"Too easy." He rolls his eyes and stuffs her in the back with Jane. He starts his jeep back up and begins to drive again. He looks around at the beat-up town, and stops at a gas station. Even though it looks deserted, there is a really high cashier inside. He has black braided hair. Very girly.

Dave lit up a cigarette and began pumping his car with gas. He puts the pump back in and feels a warm breath on the back of his neck. Like, hell no he isnt turning around. They might have a gun and blow his fucking brains out.

Dave felt a hand grab ahold of his chin, and he dropped his cigarette, stiffening. "Well, who do we have here?"

The voice was australian, and he could feel the others heart beating. Wait, australian voice. "Double pistols.." Dave muttered. Somehow, Jake heard him and spun him around.

"Yep. And i know your name. Its Shot, isnt it?"

Dave nodded. "Well, youre coming with me." Dave grabbed his wrist.

"Thats real cute, but where i am from, there people willing to kill you in an instant second. Id kill you, but youre cute." Jake smirked.

Dave just stood there, blinking. He shook his head and tried pulling him, but jake just leaned down a little and made eye contact. "Its so funny that you think you can take me." Jake pecks his lips and disappeared. Dave blinked and got back in his jeep. He took some deep breaths and drove to Dirks apartment.

Dave knocked and instantly got pulled in. His mouth was covered and he felt a gun barrel to his chin. "Who the hell are you?" A voice spoke.

Dave gulped. "Shot.." And the man let go of him. Dave turned around and saw that it was Dirk.

Dirk ruffled his hair. "Hey lil bro."

'bro?' Dave thought, and looked at him. Dirk patted his head, and headed to the kitchen. "Ya hungry?"

Dave nodded. "A little.. Do you have aj?"

"Yeah" Dirks tosses a bottle to dave, which he catches with one hand. Dirk opens the oven and puts a pizza in, and tells dave to sit. "So, youre a top class bounter hunter? Well im a higher rank. Youll be just like bro when you grow. Or maybe you wont. Depending on the fashion today. Its vintage war." He smirks and chuckles.

Dave sips at his apple juice. And takes a bite of his pizza. He looks around and examines dirks apartment. Its in a pretty good shape. Since they live in a shitty town. Dirk stands up and smirks at him. "So, whatd you need?"

'I cant my tell brother i have to kidnap him...Only one option.' "Hey Dirk, can i go get you some water?" He stood up.

"Well, sure. If you want." Dirk shrugs. Dave turns around and smirks cockly, pouring the water and placing a pill in his drink. Once it dissolved, he took it to dirk. He drunk it in like, two seconds.

After a few minutes, Dirk began to feel loopy. Dave sighed. He knew this was the only thing to do. Dirk stood up and walked over to dave, shaking his head and passing out on him. Luckily.. Dave held him up. He dragged his body to the jeep, putting him in the backseat instead.

When dave gets in the drivers seat, he feels a gun against his head. Of course, it was Jake. Dave sighed again, and looked at him through the corners of his eyes, and shrugged.

"This is your car? Very nice. Nice doors,bullet-proof winows, and top it all of, tied up bodies." Jake sneered. Dave turned his head to look at him. Jake leans in closer to him. "I know you have to capture me next." He places his hand on daves crotch, and rubs him through the fabric. He breaths slowly on daves neck, putting his tongue on his collarbone and licking up to his chin. He goes back down and repeats. Dave gulps and feels jake grind up against him, making dave attach his hands to the back of jakes jacket. Within the next second, daves shirt is off, and jake is licking up and down his torso. He flicks his tongue across his hardened nipples.

"Hm, looks like someone is horny." Jakes snickers, and removes his jacket, which was pretty much all he was wearing on the top part of him. Dave could feel he had an erection, and so himself. Jake undoes his button on daves pants, slowly unzipping and kissing him through the fabric. Dave pants, making jake slide his pants off slowly just to tease him.

Dave looks out the window and watches it get dark. Jake is still licking his boxers, then grabbing them by the hem. But before he drags them down, his own pants and boxers were off. Dave made a squeak, feeling his boxers all the way down. He slid dave onto his lap, licking his fingers and inserting them inside dave. He gasped loudly, and jake smirks. He pulls them out, and slams them back in. He gasps again, gripped his shoulders hard.

"Youre so cute." Jake chuckles and kisses daves neck, making dave growl lowly. He doesnt like being called cute.

Jake removes his fingers and replaces it with his length, slowly thrusting inside him. Dave pants loudly, letting his shades fall off his face. Jake smiles, evily though. "You have adorable eyes." This time, dave blushes. He has never gotten compliments on his eyes. Jake releases inside of him, making it easier to slide in and out of him.

"A-ah..nngnnnn...gnahhh.." Dave panted hard. Finally releasing on jakes stomach, he blushes again. Of course, dave is embarrassed. He looks down and frowns. Jake pulls him into a hug.

"Its okay dear." Jake kisses his forehead. "Youre the best ive ever done" He winks. 'Done? Hes done it more than once? Im probably just for his entertainment then..' Dave shakes his head. Jake shrugs and lays back onto the seats, pulling dave with him. He lays his head on jakes chest, and feels jakes arm wrap around him, making his arms wrap around jake. Jake pulls the big jacket over them, like a blanket.

The next morning Jake woke early, he sat up still holding dave, and got dressed. He got out of the car, but left dave covered up with his jacket. He softly petted his head and disappeared. Dave whimpered and turned in his sleep, realizing the heat that has left, and woke up. He looks around and stretches. When he gets dressed, everyone in the back are still asleep or passed out.

Dave started the jeep, and started driving down into the city that jake lives in. The only problem is, dave didnt know. He parked the jeep, and locked the doors. He starts to walk down the street, and jake appears behind him. Dave turns around. "What are you doing here?! This place is dangerous."

"Are you saying i cant take care of myself?" Dave raises an eyebrow. Jake sighs and shake his head. Dave grits his teeth and starts to weakly punch his gut. He feels like his knees are jello, and starts to fall a little. Jake grabs his wrists and holds him up. " im not a fucking kid and you dont have to watch out for me!" Dave stormed off. Jake sighs and disappears.

Dave strides down the sidewalk, listening to the gunshots in the background and screaming. He enters an alley, and gets pulled into another. There are these strang people with gray skin and orange horns. There are 3, one with clown makeup, one with purple streak in front, and another with ram horns.

"Kill him." The one with the clown nakeup says. The wizard throws the first punch, but dave catches it, twists his arm and kicks him in the chin. The girl with the ram horns kicks his knee, but he kicks her right in the gut. The guy with the clown makeup pulls out a gun. Dave slowly moves forward, and kicks the gun out of his hand, jumping up and grabbing it then swinging on the pipe and kicks him back into the wall.

Dave takes a deep breath and leaves the alley. To daves suprise, he gets held by the arms by a strong black guy. He can barely move since is fat, and there at least 6 guys totally. They all start throwing punches, making dave spit up blood. Within 10 seconds, jake appears with his gun and dave drops to his knees. His vision blurs and all can hear are gunshots. He hurries behind jake, and hides. Jake picks him up, and dave goes limp. He closes his eyes, and goes out cold.

Jake sighs and unlocks his jeep using his knife, and sets dave inside. He kisses his forehead and locks the door, closing it. He sits in the drivers side, and pulls dave into his lap. He feels daves pulse, and injects his arm with a needle. Dave wakes up slowly, and looks around. Jake holds him in place, watching dave struggle to get out of jakes grip. Jake snickers, and pulls him close.

Dave looks at him with heavy eyes, and tries to get away. "Im dizzy. Jake im dizzy...and...im really.." Dave grabs jakes jacket and leans up. "What the fuck did you do.. Im dizzy!"

"Course you are, dear." Jake holds up a empty needle,and tosses it out the window. Dave faces torwards jake, still on his lap. Jake pulls dave against him, his face burried into jakes neck. Jake starts the jeep, and starts to drive off. He exits the city."i feel so weaaakk."

Jake sets dave on his back in the passengers seat, and all dave does is giggle. "Un-bounty like of you." Jake chuckles and kisses his neck. He gets out of the jeep and opens the trunk, pulling out jane, also known as Knife. Jake pulls out one of his pistols and sits her down in front of him.

"wha...where am i .. What are you doing" Jane lazily says.

"First off. Im double pistols, and youre knife., right?" she nods. Jake nods too and puts one bullet in the around, spinning it.

"Ohhhhh." She smirks and watches. He pulls the trigger in mouth, and nothing happens. She immediately takes it, but slowly holds it up to the side of her head, and shoots. Nothing.

Jake scoffs and puts it under his jaw, firing and nothing happening. Jane slowly puts it to her chest, and pulls. Nothing. Jake smirks. He takes the gun, and holds it to his eye and pulls it.

Nothing. Janes eyes fill with tears as she picks up the gun. She starts sobbing, and holds the gun up in her mouth, cocking the gun and pressing the trigger. Her brains splat everywhere. Jakes laughs and stands up, pulling out roxy. "Ogggmmmmm stoppp double p" She chuckles.

Jake sets the gun back up, sitting roxy up. "Ohhhhh. Russian roulette." Roxy puts a lollipop in her mouth and smirks. "Youre goin down, english." He raises an eyebrow.

"I beg to differ. Look behind you."

Roxy turns around and squeaks, but snickers. "Oh, so you killed knife. She aint as tough as her name. Just needed to die anyway." roxy jumps on jake and holds a knife to his neck. Jake pulls out his pistol and holds it to her chin.

"So you wanna kill me? Try me." Jake huffs and cocks the gun. Roxy sits up.

"Lets do it tha fair way." Roxy loads his pistol with one bullet and spins it. Then pushes it in. She holds it to her forehead, and cocks the gun.

Then she pulls the trigger. She drops the gun then falls on the ground. Her blood goes everywhere on the ground. Jake smirks and opens the back door. He notices that dirk is gone. He grits his teeth and looks around. Then he gets kicked to the ground. He turns on his back and takes out his pistols and holds them up against..Dirk. Dirk holds his aimed at jake.

Dave turns on his stomach in the jeep. He opens the door, He lights a cigarette, then hears a gunshot. He drops his cigarette and runs to the back. Dirk is on the ground, moaning in pain, seeing he got shot in the arm. Jake is on top of him, holding a gun in his mouth. Daves eyes widen, and he grabs ahold of jakes arm, then the other.

Jake grunts as he is pushed of Dirk, and lying against the ground. Dave puts dirks arm around him, and helps him back to the car, opening the door and putting him in.

"Its gonna be okay.." dave wraps his shirt around dirks arm, tightly. He closes the door, and hears a click. Then, feels an arm hold his waist. "...Huh." Dave blinks slowly, and stiffens.

Jake holds the gun up to the back of his head, and cocks it. "So i see youre with him."

"Hes my brother.." Dave mutters. He starts to slowly pull away, but is pulled back against jake again. Dave manages to break free from the grip, running and getting in the car. He starts the engine, and drives off fast, making a loud screech.

Jake shakes his head and sighs. "That boy is mysterious. But cute."

Dave drives very fast, still about a mile to dirks house. Dave stops at a gas station. He opens his door and gets out, walking over and inside the store. He gets some bandages, and exits. No one was around him, not even the cashier.

Dave wraps Dirks arm in bandages, then drives off again. He lights a cigarette, and sighs. "Dirk..Are you okay?"

Dirk nods, and dave smiles.

Once dave helped dirk into his apartment, he started to feel an emotion. He shakes his head and enters the car. He pulls out of the garage, and drives home.

Dave sits on his couch, looking around and thinking to himself. "Do i even.. Love him?" dave shakes his head. "Damn emotions." He lays down, and covers himself up with a red blanket.

Dave feels a warm figure next to him, so he cuddles up to it. Dave opens his eyes, and blinks a few times. Then, immediately sits up. He sees Jake. "How did you get in here?"

"I have my ways."

Dave turns his head and sees the back door open. "Well..Whatever." He stands up and goes to the kitchen. Jake follows.

"Not gonna tell me to leave?"

Dave scoffs. "I.. Just have more important stuff to worry about. "

Jake raises an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Like... Bills."

Jake pushes up against him, making him get back against the counter. "Youre lying."

Dave blinks, and shrugs. "I just.. Its.. Ugh how do i put this?"

"I know." Jake rubs their crotches together.

"You do?.." Dave panicks inside. He doesnt want Jake to know that he fell in love with pathetic.

"Mhmm." He holds daves hips and bucks up against him. Dave sucks in and grips the counter.

"Incase you didnt know my ass is up against a counter."

Jake smirks and leans in. "Oh i know." He grips one of daves asscheeks. He hears a little squeak from Dave. He undoes both their pants, and pulls them down. He grips it tighter, and uses his other hand to rub their lengths together.

Dave moans wrecklessly, forgetting that he left his shades on the table next to the couch. He moves his hands to jakes shoulders, and squeezes tightly. "Whats wrong with you.." he breath shakes out.

Jake smiles then sighs, letting him back on his feet. Dave pulls his pants up and lays on the couch. "Sorry, i just wanted to-, before i kill you." Jake dresses them as dave notices.

Daves eyes widen and he sits up. "Kill me?!"

Jake nods. "Its my mission." He holds his gun up to daves forehead, and as dave backs up, he is pushed against the wall.

"Dirk!" Dave sobs out, panicking inside. Thats when dirk flashsteps out of his room and holds his katana against jakes neck. "Let him go, jake." he scowls.

Jake snickers, and cocks the gun, making Dirk push the sword against his neck. Dave cant help but to let tears roll out of his eyes, dirk pressing harder and gritting his teeth. "So i was right." Jakes snickers through his nose and puts his pistol away, dirk retracting his arm. Jake presses up against dave, smirking and gripping daves hips. Dirk grits his teeth more, taking his stance. "Get off him."

"Whats wrong dirrrk? Jealous?" Jake smirk widens. Dirk squints at him. "Thats my brother!" "Oh i know. And i saw how close and protective you guys are. Did you know dave had to capture you for his mission?" Dave and dirks eyes both widened. "Dave.."

"I wasnt going to..." Dave says promisingly, dirk believing him. Jake slides his hand up daves shirt and fiddles with his left nipple. "I told you to get off him!" "So you are jealous." "I dont want you fondling with my little brother!"

Jake leans in and kisses daves neck, making daves knees weak and wobble. Dirk grabbed jakes shoulders, then pulled him back, spinning him around and punching him in the face. Jake holds his cheek, dirk grabbing his shirt. "Ill knock your fucking teeth in!" Jake smirks and wipes some blood out of his mouth. "So much protect over him."

Dirk squints and watches jake roadhouse him. Dave gasps loudly as the two guys throw kicks and punches at each other. Dave tries to stop them, and when they do, neither of them look harmed. Jake smiles again, walking over to dave. Dirk glares, getting closer to the two and making sure jake doesnt do anything. He smiles back at dirk and faces dave.

Daves ringtone went off, which was Blood by In This Moment. Dave tried to reach for it, on the table, but jake used his hand to push on his chest. Dave blinked and got back against the wall, looking at dirk. Dirk clenched his jaw and went to smack jake but jake grabbed his wrist.

Dirk tried to pull back, but he was interrupted by jake jerking him forward, letting go and disappearing. Dave pants heavily, and dirk rushes to him, holding him close. " I wont let him kill you." dirk cringes to the though of jake, making his mind run freely and maybe it was jealousy he was feeling? Haha fuck no.

Dave grips dirks shirt and tries to hold it in, or dirk will think of him as uncool. His eyelids get heavy, hes obviously trying to stay awake, but fails by falling onto dirk. Dirk lifts his half-naked brother and lays him in his own bed, making sure the doors are locked before entering back into the room. Daves eyes flick open, and he looks at dirk with half-lidded eyes. He lifts daves legs, and slips his boxers on him, then the pants.

Dirk crawls into bed with him and feels dave nuzzle his neck, smiling inwardly then both falling asleep.

If you liked it, there will be a chapter 2!


End file.
